


Good Things Come in Small Packages

by trr_rr



Series: Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb are in love [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crushes, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fantasizing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Neurodivergent Newton Geiszler, Promiscuity, Sex Toys, caring Hermann, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Dr Hermann Gottlieb opens mail addressed to Dr Newton Geizsler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> “Hermann, listen...I love getting fucked in the ass.”  
> \--

 

\--

 

Dr Gottlieb was highly distracted. His mind was far from where it ought to be on a Thursday evening in the lab. Usually, Newton's incessant mumblings and excited yelps of scientific joy were the cause of his frustration, but today, well, today it was Newton himself that proved to be a splinter in Hermann's mind.

 

His tea had been forgotten and left to cool (always upsetting), he'd tripped on wires and almost tumbled and now he was stood at the chalk board, staring at his work with not a single clue what conclusion he had been trying to reach with his equations.

 

He stood, resting on his faithful cane, trying not to view Newton out of the corner of his eye.

 

God damn that man.

 

“Ew, dude, this ocular cradle is gross, it's got like, burned up gristle behind the eye. When I squeeze it, this worm looking thing pops out but I can't make sense of what it used to be, it's so damaged. Could be some new parasite? I dunno, dude. These specimens are the worst yet! I don't know how we're expected to-”

 

Herman had not meant to infringe on the man's privacy, he really hadn't. _Hadn't hadn't hadn't_. They both often received mail that they both opened regardless of to whom the package was addressed.

 

Sometimes, when Hermann was suffering a bad day and had to stay prone in his room, Newton would visit to inform him that a new piece of equipment had arrived. Despite the fact that it would be addressed to _Dr Hermann Gottlieb_ , Newt would just take care of it. For that, Hermann was grateful more than words would allow.

 

So when a modestly sized brown box ~~,~~ addressed to _Dr Newton Geiszler_ arrived early that Monday morning, he hadn't thought twice about opening it to see what new tech was coming their way.

 

How was Hermann to know the package was of a private nature? The logo on the box was simple and there was an air of efficiency to the plain beige cardboard packaging that Hermann enjoyed as he cut through tape to have a good look.

 

To his absolute slack-jawed astonishment, inside this inconspicuous box lay a well packaged assortment of intimate adult items, the likes of which he'd only seen advertised on gaudy flashing banner ads during lengthy forum discussions in the murky depths of the world wide web.

 

There was no mistaking that this package was for Newton. There was a small square print inside declaring ' _Thank you, Dr Newton Geizsler, for your purchase. Please input the discount code below for money off your next checkout and enjoy!'_

 

Hermann had felt himself turn darkly red and start to sweat. It was early morning, well before Newton was due for work, and he just simply couldn't resist having a root around in the box.

 

The first thing that Hermann felt he must inspect before moving forward was the glittering silicone dildo that lay wrapped in clear vacuum plastic. There was no sign on the packaging that this toy was meant for any gender in particular. He found himself speculating that Newton might have a girlfriend hiding in the Shatterdome somewhere. Some unfortunate woman had to put up with that jittering loon and let him have his way with her. Poor young thing. Who ever she was, Hermann felt a stab of pity for the girl ~~,~~. Newton no doubt wanted to shove these things inside her with the same shaking hands he used to gut kaiju in the laboratory.

 

This hypothesis was derailed when Hermann moved the dildo aside with hesitant fingers and spied a bottle of personal lubricant in the bottom of the box. The label let Hermann know that this was not a box of toys to satisfy a woman. The bottle read ' _EnJOY male lubricant”_ _._ Herman rolled the bottle over and read that the ingredients promised _'A better orgasm from anal stimulation'_ and ' _mind blowing, prostate tingling power!'_

 

Hermann felt very overwhelmed. Newton Geiszler ~~:-~~ his colleague, rival, and closest thing to a friend all rolled into one, Newt ~~,~~ had purchased for himself a box of anal sex toys to use on his own person for the pursuit of sexual gratification.

 

There was also a silicone ring with blue glittering beads attached. Anal beads, according to the label, the colour and subtle shimmering of the material matching those of the dildo, which Hermann found quite charming.

 

Hermann shook his head at the notion because why on earth would anal sex toys in any shape, colour or form be 'charming' to him, and why was he sat in the lab with a box full of sex toys in the first place?

 

He tossed the box off his lap as though it had burned him, and paced for a few moments. What was he to do? He couldn't give the package to Newton now that it had been opened. The seal was broken; the company had placed a large sticker across the box's opening that Hermann had sliced through roughly to open. Newton would know he'd seen his secret and that would be awkward for both of them. No, he had to get rid of it. Newton would just have to think the package had been lost in the mail.

 

That's where Hermann's mind was drifting now, in the lab with Newton. In his own room, beneath his bed, lay hidden a box full of _stolen_ anal sex toys. He had anxiety _about_ the anxiety he had over those being discovered by anyone, especially Newton.

 

“-and I don't want to even think about lunch today, Man. I don't want fake mashed potatoes ever again, I hate it and it makes me feel sick. I mean, everything just sucks, you know? Hermann?”

 

“Um, yes. It's all terrible. Are you down again? You don't seem tired or anything.”

 

“Nah, man, I'm just, I dunno the words.” Newton huffed and slumped down onto a stool, fidgeting in his seat. “I'm just restless, I guess. Nothing changes in here, well, I mean, everything is a mile a minute and there's pressure and stuff, but I don't know.” He trailed off, picking at the blue slime that covered his latex gloves.

 

“You seem frustrated.” Hermann blushed. Oh, good Lord.

 

“Yeah. Restless and frustrated would kinda be the two words I'd use to describe how I'm feeling. I just can't get any satisfaction in my life from anything right now. No good specimens, no good food. I just, I get a lot of frustration in my life and it's getting pretty frustrating, all the frustration. The restlessness is the worst though cos I can't sleep much, man, and-”

 

Herman felt an odd twisting in his gut. The idea that Newton had so needed the relief that the package would have offered was now horrifically clear. And it seemed, to Hermann's surprising delight, that he was aroused by the thought of Newton needing it so badly.

 

All this tiny colourful man longed for was release. All that bubbling energy inside him might be soothed in a way Hermann had never considered before. It wasn't their bickering that put Newton on edge, it was the empty need inside his body, the center of his pleasure and yearning, that brought on such frustration.

 

They had, at times, talked of past partners. Newton was not shy about his bisexuality or his inclination for performing oral sex in club bathrooms. In fact, Hermann had on several occasions, when Newton was riding high, had to remind him that _that_ type of talk was not civil, and he was sure Pentecost was not interested in the story, and that company meetings were not the time nor the place for an erotic retelling of “the night he got laid by three guys”, despite the fact that the thread of the tale was akin to how they might solve the question at hand.

 

Hermann never thought that Newton's moods relied on sexual gratification. He knew of his hypersexuality and how he sometimes crept out of the 'dome to have illicit one night stands with anonymous partners when he was cycling up, but never chided him or confronted him about it. He'd only ever nodded to him the morning after in the cafeteria and handed him coffee with a knowing smile.

 

But since The Box, Hermann now knew that it wasn't the meeting new people to fuck that he enjoyed, it was the sensation itself. Newton's need to be full inside was an ache. It was clear from his tense brow, the way he carried himself with stiff shoulders and a sigh.

 

“What are you staring at, dude?”

 

“Oh, forgive me, Newton, I'm a little preoccupied myself it seems.”

 

Newton shrugged and sloped back to the work bench. He dunked his hands inside the dripping sample he was working with and huffed again with his back to Hermann.

 

Hermann's mind started to take him places new and unexplored. How far down Newt’s body did those tattoos go? Would the contrast in inky skin and blank flesh be aesthetically pleasing as his body collided with another man's? Does he remove his glasses when he gets fucked?

 

He must not own any sex toys of his own already ~~,~~ \- he wouldn't be as upset about the unreceived package if that were the case.

 

To Hermann, Newton seemed a complex buzz of impatience and curiosity. His longing for something as simple and base as a good fucking seemed tender somehow. Quite a vulnerability.

 

Hermann imagined Newton's face in the throes of fucking himself with that glittery plastic item, legs wide, trousers off, and sprawled on his little bunk. With a tie bit between his teeth as he tries to hide his cries, he'd not even bother to remove his shirt in desperation, soaking it with sweat and lubricant and eventually, after a good solid session of fucking himself luxuriously open, spatters of hot spunk.

 

_Bloody hell._

 

“Newton, I have something to confess.”

 

“Yeah?” Newton removed his gloves, slapped them down on the table and turned to lean against it and face Hermann. “What's up, man?”

 

“Um. I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Please, take solace in the fact that I acted out of shock and embarrassment, and now it all seems rather silly and totally normal for any adult who lives a hard life in the world today, and it's nothing to be ashamed of at all because-”

 

“Hermann. Spill it.”

 

“I opened your dildo package.”

 

“You _what_?”

 

“It was completely by accident, Newton, I thought it was just some new lab tech for you and opened it to see what it was, and it was all sex toys and I-”

 

“You opened my personal _mail?_!” Newton flushed hot.

 

“It wasn't labeled as bloody sex toys, Newton!”

 

“I can't believe you did this! Are you kidding me, Hermann? that's a total violation of privacy!”

 

“I know! that's why I didn't tell you and had to hide it!”

 

“You _WHAT?!_ ”

 

“I was mortified and I don't-”

 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Newton was really shouting now, his hands gestured frantically.

 

“Please, I'm trying to apologize, I was caught off guard and didn't want to hand it over to you and have you find out I'd learned your secret.”

 

“Where the _hell_ did you hide it?”

 

“In my room! Why on earth are you getting your personal mail delivered here?”

 

“Where else am I gonna get it delivered to, man?! We _live_ here!”

 

Hermann sighed, exasperated.

 

“I am sorry, Newton, really I am. I didn't know you'd be in such a bad mood all week if you didn't get it- I mean get any- I mean, the package, I mean. Oh, hell.”

 

They were quiet for a moment. Hermann's gaze focused on his cane. He shuffled his fingers on it, trying to raise something in his mind that would explain his sympathy for Newton's situation.

 

“I'm not in a bad mood.”

 

“You have been complaining since the week began and you haven't been your usual enthusiastic self, Newton.”

 

“Well,” Newton stilled, “I was looking forward to, you know...”

 

Hermann blushed.

 

“I was just disappointed and all, not being able to, you know, whatever.” He shrugged.

 

Hermann nodded.

 

“It's not like I need it, or anything.”

 

Hermann's eyes narrowed.

 

“Not like I'm desperate or like- Just shut up, dude.”

 

Newton turned back to the charred flesh on the table and toyed with some shiny scientific implement.

 

“Newton. I'd like to talk about this.”

 

“No, man, it's fine. Whatever. Just leave the box in my room and let's forget about it, ok?”

 

Hermann approached the table. He watched Newton's fingers as he rearranged the tools on a tray.

 

“You- you're really _into_ that kind of thing?”

 

“Yeah. So? You know I fuck guys sometimes.”

 

“Um, quite. So why not just go out and find a partner?”

 

“It's different, man. It's a personal thing. I can't just go out _every_ time and find a hot guy, you know? It kinda hurts my feelings sometimes when I like them and they don't wanna stick around or meet again.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sometimes, yeah. And it's not like they can just come back here.”

 

There was another moment of quiet between them.

 

“So you're not just lonely, I take it?”

 

“No, man.”

 

Newton looked over at Hermann when he felt his hand on the table beside his own.

 

“Dude, what?”

 

“I'm here.”

 

“I know, and you're like, the best friend I could have in this place. Thanks for understanding. And thanks for not making fun of me for like, being a pervert or whatever it is I am.”

 

“No, Newton, you misunderstand. I'm here. I don't think you are a _pervert_ and I, well, I don't like to see you distressed.”

 

“Well, I'd be a lot less distressed if you had just left the box for me to open instead, man.”

 

“Newton I'm trying to tell you that I'd happily take care of you.”

 

“You do, man. We help each other. Differently-abled birds of a feather.”

 

“Netwon, I will have sex with you.”

 

“Uhhh.”

 

“If you want, of course, if you find the idea repugnant then of course please forgive me for being so forward. I would never-”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. But if I've overstepped my bounds please forgive me.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“Well I just see that you're suffering because you need something, and I can provide that something and I think we can work out some sort of arrangement.”

 

“Dude, I just wanna make sure you aren't fooling around here, cos I have a boner for you the size of Slattern.”

 

Hermann looked down at Newton's pants momentarily before catching himself.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Hermann, are you kidding me? The way you talk and get all mean and won't give it up is just.” Newton shut his eyes. “I am very amicable.”

 

“I don't want to take advantage of you. I will give you your box of goodies and you can just let me know when you'd like to perhaps get together for- that kind of thing.”

 

“I'm ready right now, man.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, um.” Hermann looked around the lab. “We might go back to your room and see if we have anything between us or not-”

 

Newton kissed Hermann. Hermann had to admit it was lovely. Newton's hand gripped his arm just so, and the soft sound of them both inhaling as their lips moved was quite wonderful, as it turned out.

 

“I see.” Hermann swallowed and cleared his throat. “What would you be interested in doing?”

 

“Hermann, listen...I love getting fucked in the ass.”

 

“I gleaned that from the box of toys, Newton.”

 

“Would you fuck me? Right now?”

 

“Are you aroused?”

 

“Crazy aroused. I've wanted what you've got for a long time, man.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“I fantasize about you. I'd take your dick right here if you wanted me to.”

 

Hermann choked on his own spit. He cleared his throat and had to readjust the way he was standing lest he topple over flat on his back.

 

How on earth had Newton not expressed his attraction earlier? Hermann really had had no idea.

 

“I've wanted to touch you and smell you and s-suck your dick just to see how you sound for so long, Hermann.” Newton was staring right into Hermann's eyes. “Sometimes when we fight, I have to go cool off but it's not cos I'm angry, it's cos your eyes do that twitchy thing and you point and yell and call me names and it's so hot, man, it's so hot when I get under your skin. I get so hard in my jeans that I can't hide it.”

 

Newt stepped closer, into Hermann's very private personal space.

 

“And when I think about it.” Newton bit his lip and shut his eyes in bliss for a moment at the thought. “When I get really at the edge of wanting to leave and never coming back, I shut myself in my room and get my fingers deep in my ass and j-jerk off to the thought of kissing you when your mouth gets angry and how you'd probably punch me and how even that would fucking turn me on.”

 

Hermann swallowed thickly.

 

“I suppose we had better go back to your room, then. Hadn't we?”

 

They both exited the lab, trying not to run. They reached Newton's humble quarters and locked the door behind them.

 

Newton's shaky breath dropped a touch of nervousness into Hermann's belly, but he had suggested this and his friend needed him so he would see it through.

 

“Can I get naked?”

 

“Um, if you like. Would you like me to do the same?”

 

“Yeah, I would.” Newton's shirt and pants were stripped and thrown to the floor. His tattoos _did_ seem to run down under the waistband of his white Y-fronts.

 

Hermann started to undo the buttons of his shirt and Newton groaned. He approached Hermann and moved him a little way towards the bed.

 

“I'm super ready for this, Man. Fuck. Can't wait to see what you've got for me.”

 

Hermann flushed entirely and gulped.

 

“I'm gonna do the prep work so don't worry about that, ok? Just get naked and we'll do this thing.”

 

He nodded and removed his shirt, hanging it on the back of a desk chair as he watched Newton root around for lubricant in his side table.

 

The faces of many famous fictional kaiju stared down at Hermann from large posters as he started on his fly. Godzilla kept his red glowing eyes on his fumbling hands as he juggled his cane in his arms. He unfastened his button and unzipped.

 

He was alerted by a rough grunt below and was fascinated to see Newton, mouth open, pushing a lube-slick finger into his body.

 

“Yeeeaahhh.”

 

“Newton.”

 

“Newt, call me Newt, man.”

 

“Newt.” Hermann hung his trousers on the same chair as his cane. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking right between Newton's splayed thighs as he slicked himself.

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Does it look good?” Newton smirked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Take your shorts off, Hermann.”

 

He complied and shimmied ungracefully out of his underwear, careful not to jerk his thigh.

 

“You got a good looking dick, dude. Touch me. Please?”

 

Hermann placed a hand on Newton's shin, stroking gently as he watched him add another finger to the process.

 

“Oh fffuck, oh fuck you're really gonna do it, aren't you? You're gonna fuck me.”

 

“I'll certainly give it my best shot.” He smiled. “Newt.”

 

Newton moaned and shifted.”What's the best position for you?”

 

“Well, actually, it may sound indecent but standing is often the more comfortable position for me when I'm with a lover.”

 

“ _Standing_!” Newton's cock twitched.

 

“Yes. This desk would most likely provide me with ample support.”

 

“You wanna fuck me over my desk. Jesus Christ, Hermann, yes!”

 

Newton wasted no time. He scrambled up, taking Hermann's hand and leading him over to the little work space. He moved the chair away and comfortably bent over the desk, laying his forearms on it and letting his head rest against the surface.

 

Hermann was quite at a loss. Newton raised his behind in such a way that the tattooed impression of the ocean looked like it was dipping and swaying.

 

“Please, Hermann, don't make me wait any longer, man.”

 

Hermann gulped and tentatively laid a hand on Newton's flank. He was warm, hot even, to the touch, like he was burning up inside.

 

“You really need this, don't you?”

 

“I want your dick in me, dude! Stop stalling.”

 

Hermann wobbled a little but managed to keep steady as he stroked both hands over Newton's ass cheeks. The tattoos spread down on each side and he squeezed them firmly. His hole was right there, good God, it looked enticing.

 

As soon as Hermann lined his cock up and rubbed the head against Newton's ass hole, the man started to moan for it.

 

“Pleeeeeeeaasseee...” He jerked his head up and rose to lock his arms ram rod straight.

 

“Brace yourself.” Hermann warned and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction as he pushed wonderfully into Newton's wet, tight body.

 

“Ah, ah, yeah. More.” Newton grunted through his clenched teeth.

 

Hermann pushed again and didn't stop until he could feel his groin brush against Newton's soft little ass.

 

“Jesus, Hermann, you got- you got a nice cock, dude.”

 

It seemed Newton did not remove his glasses when he fucked. He turned back over his shoulder and his face was red and he was sweating and his glasses were steamed up and Hermann could feel himself throb inside the endearing little man.

 

“You have a nice behind.” Hermann lamely offered.

 

“Oh, you like it? It's all yours, man, do as you please.”

 

Hermann leaned forward, placing his weight onto his hands as he braced against the desk and _ground_ in.

 

“Aaw, aw, that's good, good, so good. More!”

 

“More, hn? harder?” Hermann breathed in Newton's ear. “Tell me how you like this. You want to really feel it?”

 

“God yes, fucking destroy me, dude.”

 

Hermann balked at the phrasing but took the hint. Newton clearly ached for it and a good hard fucking was what he was going to receive.

 

When Newton started to push back, Hermann's hind brain took complete control. He practically growled in Newton's ear, their bodies starting to move in tandem, and every other thrust was like burning heaven.

 

“There-there-there!” Newton chanted as though either of them had the coordination to make it anything other than desperate rutting. “I'm gonna cum, dude, you're fucking killing me.”

 

Hermann slowed down and they both panted. Newton whined for the lack of frantic pounding but soon whimpered and shuddered as he felt Hermann give him his cock so slowly and lushly that his eyes started to tear up.

 

“Hermann, you're so fucking mean, it's so good.”

 

“Sssh, it's ok, just take your time. There's no rush.”

 

“Please, don't tease me, Hermann. I can't take it.”

 

When Hermann's cock pushed in this time, he shoved hard on the in stroke and slowly withdrew. His arms were starting to acheand there was sweat in his eyes but lord have mercy, was Newton not the most sensual being he had ever seen. It was like he would shake apart to atoms if he didn't have Hermann's cock slamming inside him, and that suited Hermann just fine.

 

He reached down to feel Newton's cock. It was nice, neither intimidating nor laughable, and it felt good in his hand. It was leaking and Hermann spread the fluid down the shaft to ease the way.

 

“I'm gonna cum, faster, please, fuck it out of me, man, you gotta!”

 

Hermann had mercy on the desperate fool and leant heavily on the table again with both hands to just mindlessly plough into Newton's soft, round behind.

 

“ _OH my God!_ ” Newton pressed up into Hermann's chest with his body as he came., head pushing back into Hermann's shoulder, his arm worked ruthlessly to milk his orgasm from his cock. He gave an odd, adorable hiccup and spattered the desk and his thighs and the carpet with release. It was fairly impressive.

 

The small sobs Newton began to make were gratifying and Hermann cooed at him a little when he obviously had to wipe tears away from under his glasses but was surprised when he didn't slump down to relax in sated bliss.

 

“Don't stop, please, don't stop, I need it. Please don't stop.”

 

“I can't go much longer, you feel absolutely amazing and my arms are going to give out.”

 

“Cum inside me! Do it and I'll just wait a while till you can go again, ok?”

 

“Bloody hell, Newton, you are insatiable.”

 

“You don't even, oh, know, dude. Come on, fill me with it, man. I love how it feels, get me all wet and juicy.”

 

“Jesus.” Newton's filthy talk had Hermann fucking into him hard a last few times before giving him exactly what he wanted.

 

They panted hard and when Hermann gently extricated himself, Newton helped him to the bed with shaking limbs where they both collapsed flat out.

 

“That was,… that was perfect.” Newton grinned like a fool, eyes closed and drifting.

 

Hermann smiled as he sensed that little spark of joy returning to his friend.

 

“I'm afraid I will not be able to go again, Newton. I'm sorry.”

 

“No sweat, Herms'. I've got my box of joy in your room, right?”

 

“Yes, I suppose you do.”

 

“Wanna help me?”

 

“I don't think I could take it.”

 

“I sure as hell can.”

 

Hermann punched Newton on the shoulder and huffed as he snuggled down into the crook of his neck for tender kisses and a good old fashioned cuddle.

 

They woke some time later in the night, they must have slept for an hour or so.

 

Newton was not in bed. He was sat at the desk, fidgeting and idly sorting through paperwork.

 

“Newton? What is it?”

 

“Did you wanna do that?”

 

“What, the sex?”

 

“Yes, the sex.”

 

“Yes, of course, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't want to.”

 

“You weren't just, you know, trying to humor me or shut me up cos I was being weird or anything, right?”

 

“What, you mean pity sex?”

 

“If that's what you wanna call it.”

 

“I do not want to call it that. I very much enjoyed what we just did and I hope you had a good time.”

 

Newton didn't reply.

 

“You didn't enjoy it?”

 

“Yes, I did, a lot. More than a lot, but like, if you think it's awkward or that I'm below you or something, then just forget we did it. I don't need you here all the time trying to sort out how I'm feeling. I appreciate it, but I don't need anyone's help to get along. I'm just fine.”

 

“Newton.” Hermann sat up and winced. He rubbed his thigh and gave it a good stretch before shuffling to the bottom of the bed.

 

“Newt. I am attracted to you. I would rather not be compared to the type of person who would engage in intimacy with another simply for an easier working atmosphere. I certainly hope I do not come off as that type of man to you.”

 

Newton wriggled a little in his chair as he thought about it.

 

“I guess you're not like that. I just, I like you a lot, Hermann, and I don't want to get my feelings hurt if you don't want to do this again. If you don't, I guess there's not a lot I can do and I'll respect that.”

 

“We have been friends for a long time.” Hermann reached over and took Newton's hand. “I think this may just be the next step in our symbiotic relationship. You have a need and I want to care for you and satisfy that need. Also, I did rather enjoy myself, Newton ~~;~~ I like sex very much.”

 

Newton smiled.“It was good, huh?”

 

“Very. I never imagined your body could take such wonderful punishment.”

 

Newton raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have another package coming next week. Maybe I'll be naughty and you can punish me then too.”

 

“I'm not even shocked to hear that. Are you aroused again?”

 

“Haha, yeah.”

 

“I'll fetch the box.”

 

\--

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> Thank you to the lovely Twamp for the beta. You save my life every day and I love you.
> 
> This is my first Pacific Rim fic. Please enjoy and let me know what you think so I can write more!
> 
> \--


End file.
